The present invention relates to a probe for determining an electrical property of a test sample. The present invention further relates to a method of determining an electrical property of a test sample. The present invention still further relates to a system for determining an electrical property of a test sample.
Probes, methods and systems for determining electrical properties of test samples have been described in publications such as US 2004/0056674, US 2002/0153909, WO 2005/124371, U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,801, U.S. Pat. No. 6,621,080, U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,095, U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,519, U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,622 and JP2006/284599. Reference is made to all of the above US patent publications, all of which are hereby incorporated in the present description by reference.
When using a probe having one or more cantilever arms extending therefrom, there is always the risk of damaging the cantilever arms when bringing the probe into contact with the intended part of the surface of the test sample. The assumption is that the surface of the test sample is substantially planar and that the test probe is maintained in an orientation that is perfectly aligned relative to the surface of the test sample. In reality, the surface may have bumps, depositions, grooves, holes or other deformities or imperfections that may potentially damage or cause the probe to be extensively worn. Also, the probe is usually mounted in a holder in a test apparatus or system, while the test sample is mounted in a corresponding test sample holder. If the probe is misaligned relative to the test sample surface the movement of the probe towards the probe surface may cause damage to one or more probe arms.